Big bad wolf
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Didn't you know that the big, bad wolf, loves the chase?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** don't own 'em. I just play with em (;

**Bella's been playing chase with the big bad wolf.**

* * *

A soft growl escapes Paul's throat as he watches Bella. _'Dammit.'_ His wolf snarls at him, growling for him to _take her. Fuck her till she knows you_ own_ her._ Paul steps forward, momentarily forgetting exactly where he was as his wolf fights to take control and snatch his mate from that.. _dicks.. _clutches.

Her soft, melodic laugh fills his ears and he almost groans as the sound shoots straight to his groin.

_"Kim, you remember Bella, right?" _Jacob is suddenly beside Bella, arm wrapping around her shoulder as he pulls her from the douche, Darryl. He sends thanks to Jake silently, knowing he probably would have ripped that bastard Darryl's dick off if he touched his Bella for even a moment longer.

Kim nods, glancing around the room, eyes landing on Paul's pissed off expression before her face relaxes into understanding. _"Of course! Still as beautiful as ever, aren't you, Bella?" _Kim smiles. Bella blushes.

Mm.. what Paul would give to know just how far that blush goes.

He licks his lips, finally deciding to approach the group. "Hey, Jacob, Kim, _Leach lover._" Bella scowls, anger flashing behind her eyes. _'Yeah baby, get mad.'_ "Paul." She growls coldly, and he bites back the whimper that tries to escape his mouth. Stupid imprint. Making him barely able to bare her being mad at him for a second. He smirks at her.

"Don't be so cold, babe. You know I'm just twisting your leg." He leans into her, breath fanning across her ear, earning a soft gasp and a shiver from her. She gulps and wiggles away from him, a surge of satisfaction flowing through him as he hears her heart rate pick up. His eyes flash and he tilts his head back, smelling Bella and her arousal.

He growls and Bella's blush darkens, embarrassment filling her as she turns on her heels and walks away from them, to the bar. _"Ice water, please."_ She says, and Paul turns towards Jake. "Thanks, man. I was a second away from ripping that guys spine out and beating him with it." His eyes turn black in rage. "Stupid son of a bitch! Touching my Bella.." He growls, shaking his head clear of the thoughts filling his mind.

Jake laughs. "No problem. I really don't like that prick much either. He doesn't know boundaries. Speaking of which.." His eyes travel to Bella and Paul turns, his wolf's hackles raising as a drunk Mike Newton - The fuck is that fucker doing here!? No one invited him, god dammit! - slides his hand up Bella's leg. A snarl escapes Paul's throat and he quickly appears beside Bella, ripping the fucker away from _his _Bella.

He sets a furious looking Mike on his feet, turning slowly and meeting his eyes, his glare dark, deadly. He leans in to Mike and whispers softly in his ear, "Touch Bella again, and I will personally rip your hands off your body and make you eat them, you son of a bitch. Bella is _mine._" A very, very inhuman sound escapes Paul and Mike whimpers, his shoulders going even stiffer as the front of his pants soak.

Holy fuck. He _peed_ on himself.

Paul backs away, stopping only beside Bella. Mike, sensing the danger was relatively gone, darts away, scared, wimpy sobs coming from his mouth as he pushes the bar's door open.

Paul glances at Bella as she speaks, "Thanks. That was really uncomfortable." She nods, taking a sip of her water. "What'd you say to him?" She asks and he shrugs, his eyes staring at the droplet of water currently stuck to Bella's lip. Paul itches to suck it off. He leans towards her, a soft smirk on his face as he breathes in her scent.

"You're welcome and.. nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart." A soft blush blooms across her cheeks and she squirms, uncomfortable. Paul chuckles softly, teeth gently grazing the lobe of her ear before she darts under his arm and runs onto the dance floor, latching herself to Leah.

Paul growls.

_'No more running!'_ His wolf snaps his jaws at him. _'Take her!'_ He growls as a hand reaches out and slaps Bella's ass.

_Mine! _Paul roars in his mind as he lithely stalks forward, glaring at the men staring at Bella. He quickly moves behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Bella" He breathes, "You keep running away from me.." He leans his face closer, lips grazing her ear and neck and she gasps, moving to get away again. He tightens his grip on her, pulling her closer so she can feel his arousal, "didn't you know that the big, bad wolf, loves the chase?" He smiles and slowly grinds himself against her, smiling at the sound of her light moan.

_Mine. Take her. Must have her. Mine. Ours. Mine. _

Bella's small hand slowly travels towards Paul's neck, her tiny fingers encircling his neck as she laces her other hands fingers with his. She pushes herself against him, slowly but surely grinding against him. Paul growls, nipping and kissing at Bella's shoulder and neck as they move slowly to the rhythm of the music.

The song changes, and Paul turns her toward him, hands cupping her ass as he pulls her to him, her own arms encircling Paul's neck. "Bella.." He whispers her name in her ear, softly, quietly. "Do you want me?" He asks, not willing to force her.

_She has to want it.. want me.. _

Bella bites her lip, eyes meeting Paul's as she nods, whispering a soft "Yes." Paul smiles, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door of the bar and yelling for a "Taxi!" The yellow car stops and Paul tells him to drive to his house. Once there, he throws a couple bills at the man and pulls Bella from the car, aching for her.

He leads her inside, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Bella.." He growls, nuzzling her neck. _Mike.. Darryl.. Jake.. _He growls louder at the other males scents on her.

He grabs her, desperation seeping into his gaze as he pulls back, eyes looking into Bella's confused ones. "Bella." He says her name, voice pleading, "Can I take you? Please? It might get rough but," He growls again, "the other male scents on you.. Bella it's driving me and my wolf crazy." Bella's eyes widen, before understanding dawns on her face and she nods, moving her hair so it lies on one of her shoulders. Paul growls his happiness, grabbing Bella and shredding her top, bra getting sliced in two in the process.

Paul's lips attack Bella's chest, mouth attaching to Bella's breast and he sucks, hard enough to leave a mark. _Mine._ She gasps, back arching into him as he pops the button on her shorts and practically tears them in two, the only relatively piece of clothing still intact being her panties. He slides them down her legs as she steps out of them.

Paul groans as the scent of her arousal hits him, full blast.

He stands, pulling his shirt and cut offs off in one swift movement. Grabbing Bella, he bends her over the couch, one hand fisted in her hair and the other holding his engorged cock to her opening as he gently pushes the tip in.

_'Virgin.. fuck.. careful.. don't hurt her..' _He reminds himself, in time to stop himself from just slamming into her. For now.

His hand tightens in her hair slightly as he pushes himself a little deeper, stretching her, filling her. She gasps softly in pain and he quickly regrets the position. He goes to pull out, only to have Bella stop him. "No.." She breathes softly, "keep going.." He nods, needing no more words to encourage him.

He pushes deeper, slowly, her hymen breaking and she gasps in pain, causing Paul to whimper softly, knowing if he didn't just get it over with, it'd hurt more. He thrusts himself into her, to the hilt. "I'm sorry, Bella." He whispers, fingers tracing her back softly as she pants and whimpers beneath him. A few moments later, she wiggles her hips, showing him that she's ready.

He almost loses it.

Pulling out almost completely, he grips her hips and counts to three, before slamming into her. "Oh God!" She screams, back arching and Paul sets a continuous pace of fast and hard, needing to show she was his. "Mine." He growls, thrusting particularly hard. "Yours!" Bella shouts back, her breath heavy and clouded as she grabs onto the arm rest of the couch.

"So good.. so tight.." Paul mutters, leaning forward slightly, lips attaching to her neck as he bites and sucks on her neck. "So hot.. so wet.." He growls, yanking her head back as he pounds into her.

"Mine.." Paul growls, his teeth sharpening and lengthening as his wolf takes over. "Mine.." He thrusts harder as he sinks his teeth into her neck. Bella lets out a scream, Paul's name tumbling from her lips as she cums, her toes curling and her back arching. Paul slows, licking at the already healing wound on her neck as he gently rocks into her, his thrusts jerky and wild as he finds his own release, before stopping completely, still sheathed within her.

Paul pulls out, picking a spent Bella up and carrying her to his bedroom. He lays her down and grabs a washcloth, cleaning her up softly, before climbing into bed with her, tucking her into his side tenderly. Bella sighs, her eyes closing as she mumbles the question. "I'm your imprint." Paul nods. "You're my imprint. Mine." He rubs her thigh gently in apology. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Bella giggles softly. "You could never hurt me.." She mutters, "I love you, big, bad wolf.." she whispers, falling asleep immediately after the words were uttered.

Paul smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first lemony oneshot/story. EVER. Don't be to hard on me. Hope you liked it (; Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A sequel has now been posted to this story. **

**It's title is "The wolf and Little Red's Happily ever after" and I hope you enjoy it (: **


End file.
